Saga of the Grey Wardens
by Uniswift87
Summary: Novelization. When an elven mage is recruited into the Grey Wardens, he soon finds himself on a journey to save Ferelden, and possibly the world.
1. The Harrowing

_**Saga of the Grey Wardens**_

**Author's Notes:** Yes, this is a retelling, slightly AU. Some of my inspiration comes from Hajime Kanzaka's _Slayers_ novels. I am also aware that my Warden, Cassiel, shares his name with an archangel, but I actually named him after a character in Kenneth Oppel's _Silverwing_ series.

Felix Cousland belongs to my friend Substitute Deathberry, and I am using him with her permission.

**Warning:** Later chapters contain slash.

* * *

Call for us

The power in all of us

So far beyond the blackened sky tonight

Glorious

Forever more in us

We are victorious

And so alive

~ DragonForce, _Heroes of Our Time_

**Chapter 1: The Harrowing**

The Chantry says that the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium became the first darkspawn when they opened a portal to the Golden City. The Maker created it for us mortals to enter when we die, but after the mages' intrusion there was no Heaven for us. In other words, they were corrupted by their own arrogance, twisted and damned to the point of becoming monsters.

I don't know if any of that's true, but it would explain a lot about why the Chantry treats mages the way it does. It claims that magic is a curse, and unfortunately some mages actually believe that as well. For centuries we have been closely watched, trained in the Circles of Magi that exist across the world. All children showing signs of magic abilities are taken to these Circles, and I was no different, even though I'm an elf. Of course, elven mages aren't unheard of; they're merely uncommon.

Originally I came from Denerim, the capital of Ferelden. When I was about five or six I was taken from my home and placed in the Circle Tower at Lake Calenhad. I have few memories of my life in the city, so I guess you could say that the Circle is the only life I've ever really known. But still, I always felt like a prisoner, especially while I was still an apprentice.

That, however, changed one day when I was called for my final test in becoming an official Circle mage, shortly after my twenty-fifth birthday. It's called the Harrowing, a secret rite that apprentices go through without warning. How nice of them not to tell us about it beforehand.

Let me go into a little more detail. The mages of the Circle are kept under watch by the Templar Order, a branch of the Chantry that handles mages who have gone corrupt. I have the honor of being personally acquainted with Greagoir, the Knight-Commander of the templars at Lake Calenhad. He's not one to trust mages, but I don't think he's a bad person.

I stood in the Harrowing Chamber, listening to Greagoir. Also present was First Enchanter Irving, a man whom I greatly respect. He always saw promise in me, so I was determined not to disappoint him.

"Magic exists to serve man," Greagoir was saying, "and never to rule over him." He looked at me as he spoke, as if trying to make a point. "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." He began to pace, as he had been doing before. "Your magic is a gift, but it is also a curse."

_Tell me something I haven't already heard,_ I thought as I watched him.

"For demons of the dream realm, the Fade," he continued, motioning toward a nearby pedestal, "are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

Finally, he stopped, and Irving spoke up, much to my relief. "This is why the Harrowing exists, Cassiel," he said. "The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

_That sounds fun,_ I thought sarcastically. I straightened myself and looked him in the eye. "I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

"Know this, apprentice," said Greagoir.

_I wish he'd call me by my name._

"If you fail, we templars will perform our duty." He paused for about a second, as if to let that sink in. "You will die."

I said nothing. Irving pointed toward the pedestal, where there was a faint, misty light. I knew instantly what it was: lyrium, the very essence of magic. Mages often use it to restore their mana, allowing them to cast more spells.

"The lyrium is your gateway into the Fade," Irving said. "The Harrowing is secret out of necessity; every mage must go through this trial by fire. As I have succeeded, so shall you, child."

Irving calls me that out of affection, even though I am no longer a child. I suppose he sees me as one compared to him.

"Keep your wits about you," Irving continued, "and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your will is real."

"He must go through this test alone, First Enchanter," Greagoir reminded him. He turned to me. "You said you are ready, did you not?"

I merely nodded. Without further words I approached the pedestal. As Irving and the templars looked on, I reached out my hand and touched the lyrium. There was a bright flash of light, as if the lyrium itself was exploding into the air around me.

Only mages can enter the Fade in such a manner. It's a strange sensation, like your very essence is being ripped from your earthly body as you pass through the Veil. Normally a person enters the Fade when they sleep or die, hence why it's called a realm of dreams.

The next thing I knew, I was a spirit within the Fade, a strange, surreal realm vastly different from the mortal world. In the distance I could see a city, no doubt the Black City, what remained of the Golden City. As I paused to get my bearings, a thought occurred to me that I might be able to see it up close, but I had no such luck. I could see no way to reach it.

Taking a deep breath, I started along the path before me. About a minute passed before I noticed something up ahead. It looked like an orb of light, seemingly harmless, but my instincts realized it was hostile, a second before it attacked. I figured it was a wisp wraith, a demon who had lost its power. It began to spark with electricity, which then burst from its form straight toward me. Thinking quickly, I activated a spell of my own, countering with a sphere of energy simply known as Arcane Bolt. It's a fairly weak spell, but it works against weaker foes.

The enemy's own bolt struck, but I felt little pain. Of course, any pain I felt was not real, but I didn't have time to ponder that. The wisp was still active, and I quickly sent forth another Arcane Bolt, destroying it before it had a chance to attack again. I felt no sense of accomplishment in my victory; I might have had it been a stronger opponent.

Idly wishing I had a staff in my possession, I continued along my way, defeating another wisp in the process. Not long after the second encounter I noticed something up ahead, and at first I assumed it was another foe. As I moved closer, I noticed that the being had the form of a mouse, if a particularly large one. I didn't relax my guard even for a moment.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves," the mouse said, watching me. "As fresh and unprepared as ever."

I wasn't surprised. The Fade was full of deception, after all.

"It isn't right that the templars do this," the rodent continued, "not to anyone."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Another apprentice?"

"You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" he murmured, apparently ignoring my questions. With a flash of light he transformed, taking on a human form. He looked to be slightly older than me, but he wore the robes of a senior enchanter, as opposed to the apprentice robes that I had. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade," he said. "You can call me…well, Mouse, I suppose."

_How creative._

I knew, of course, that Mouse wasn't his real name, but I didn't ask about it. There was a good chance that he didn't remember his true identity; I have heard of such things happening to mortals who stay in the Fade for too long.

"And you can call me Cassiel," I replied. "I wasn't aware that those in the Fade could change their forms."

"Here, you are what you perceive yourself to be." He gestured to me. "Do you believe that's your true form? You only look like that because you _think_ you do." He made a quiet, thoughtful sound in his throat as he looked me over. "I think I used to be like you. An apprentice mage, I mean. The templars kill you if you take too long, you see; they figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out."

"Like a demon?" I asked.

Mouse nodded, but didn't answer the question. "That's what they did to me, I think—killed me. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

I folded my arms. I wasn't about to trust him; at least, not entirely. He could have been a demon who intended to use me to escape the Fade; his robes contradicted his story. Nonetheless, I decided I didn't have much of a choice, so I went along with him. "What do I do, then?"

"There's something here, contained," he said, "just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can." He pointed at me for emphasis. "That's your way out."

"Fascinating," I said simply. There was a short pause between us, then I asked, "Why pit me against such a creature?"

"That's a question for those in the tower." Mouse shrugged. "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to ask."

"I'm sure," I murmured.

"There are others here," he said, "other spirits. They can tell you more, if you can believe anything you see."

"I'll keep that in mind." I glanced at the path ahead of me. "I need to go. I've wasted enough time here."

"Allow me to follow," Mouse insisted. "You may have a way out."

I turned back to him, considering his request. "If you like. I'd be grateful for the company, actually."

No more words were exchanged between us as he returned to his rodent form. I watched him for a short moment before heading up the path. Along the way we encountered more wisp wraiths, but a few Arcane Bolts handled them easily. As I dispatched the last one, I noticed something else nearby: another spirit, of course, but a more powerful one. It took the form of a ghostly wolf, and did not hesitate in attacking.

I am one who is confident in my skills as a mage. At the same time, however, I know not to let my guard down. I immediately summoned the power of ice, casting a Winter's Grasp spell, which temporarily froze the spirit wolf. I watched in satisfaction as Mouse seized the opportunity to assist me, lunging upon the apparition and sinking into it with his teeth. As the beast unfroze, Mouse ducked back, and I released an Arcane Bolt to finish it off. It vanished with a small flash of light.

"Be cautious," Mouse advised. "There is another presence here—not the demon hunting you, but still be wary."

Shortly after that little warning, I took notice of a creature farther along the trail, which seemed to lead to a dead end. The beast appeared to be a bereskarn, a bear that had been affected by darkspawn. But it was the demon of which Mouse spoke, I knew—and the way it was lazing about I figured it was a sloth demon who had merely taken such a form. As we approached, he eyed us without much interest.

He made an almost thoughtful sound in its throat. "You are the one being hunted, yes?" it asked me. When I didn't respond, he continued, "And the small one—is he to be a snack for me?"

"I doubt it," I said. "He probably doesn't taste good."

Mouse ignored my comment as he reverted to his human shape. "I don't like this," he said. "I don't think he's going to help us. We should go."

"No matter," said the demon, idly shifting where he lay. "The demon will get you eventually. There may even be scraps left."

I snorted quietly. "If you're not going to help," I said, "then we'll be on our way."

"Nothing will help you."

"Then I'll just have to find my own way out, won't I?"

He shifted again. "Clearly you have better things to do than bother me, mortal. Begone; I tire of you already."

_The feeling is mutual,_ I thought. _And thank you for stating the obvious._

As I started to leave, Mouse apparently had an idea and reached out to give my sleeve a light tug. "He looks powerful," he said softly. "Perhaps he could teach you to be like him."

"Like me?" the demon said, overhearing him. "You mean teach the mortal to take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their own forms to learn the change." He shifted his gaze to Mouse. "You, on the other hand, might be a better student. You let go of your human form years ago."

"I don't think I'd make a very good bear," Mouse protested. "How would I hide?"

"You're a mage, aren't you?" I asked. "Or you used to be, anyway. You'd find a way." I shook my head. "But hiding doesn't solve anything. You should face your fears."

"I have faced more in this place than you can imagine," he retorted, sounding a little aggressive. "Fear is just one more thing." He paused, then sighed. "But you are right." This time he sounded a bit apologetic. "Hiding doesn't solve anything. I'm sorry; the Fade changes you." He just looked at me for a moment before turning back to the demon. "I'll try to be a bear, if you'll teach me."

The demon yawned. "Teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now."

"I told you he wasn't going to help us," said Mouse.

"Teach him," I told the demon firmly. "It was you who suggested it in the first place."

"You wish to learn my form, little one?" the demon said. "Then I have a challenge for your friend: if he can answer three riddles correctly, then I will teach you. Fail, and I will devour you both."

I folded my arms. "I accept. I won't fail, I assure you."

Mouse said nothing.

"Very well." The demon sounded weary. That was not surprising. "Here is the first riddle: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?"

"A map," I said quickly. I always was good at riddles.

"Correct," he said, as if disappointed. "Let's continue. The second riddle: I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

"A tongue."

"Yes, a witty tongue." The demon yawned again. "And now the final riddle. Often will I spin a tale, never will a charge a fee, I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

_An annoying riddler?_ I thought, but instead I answered, "A dream." This was too easy.

"You are correct," the demon said, sounding vaguely irritated. Then he continued, "You've proven yourself an amusing distraction, as well as winning my challenge." He turned his attention to Mouse as he finally stood, stretching slightly. "So, little one, I will teach you to take my form."

I paid little heed to them. I was not interested in shapeshifting, so the demon's lesson had little effect on me. In the end, I watched as Mouse transformed once more, but this time, the form he took was quite different. He looked like a normal black bear, not the bereskarn that the demon appeared to be.

"Like this?" he asked. "Am I a bear?"

"You are," I said. "A cute one, I might add."

"It feels heavy," he continued, ignoring my teasing comment.

"Close enough." The demon lay back down, making himself comfortable. To me, he said, "Go, then, and defeat your demon, or whatever it is you intend to do. I grow weary of you."

No more words were exchanged between us. I turned and headed back whence I came, and Mouse followed, padding along in his new form. We didn't get far before a trio of spirit wolves came charging at us. I unleashed a burst of fire from my hands in a spell called Flame Blast, engulfing one of the beasts in the blaze. Mouse fought off the other two with ease, using his size to overwhelm them. I focused on my own opponent, which bit into my arm. I winced, but quickly retaliated, letting loose with a Lightning spell from my opposite hand. The creature vanished in a puff of spirit mist.

We came to an area bordered by fire, where I clearly felt a demon's presence. I stopped momentarily, attempting to pinpoint its exact location. I found it in the center of the surrounding flames, and I approached without hesitation. The demon showed himself, emerging from the ground and taking the appearance of a fiery creature—a rage demon. Mouse again reverted to his human form and stood beside me.

"And so it comes to me at last," he said, sounding pleased with himself. "Soon I shall see the land of the living through your eyes, elf. You shall be mine, body and soul."

"Then come and get me," I challenged him, bracing myself for a fight.

"So this elf is your offering, Mouse?" the demon went on, turning his gaze to my companion. "Another plaything, as per our arrangement?"

I narrowed my eyes. It had occurred to me that Mouse was not what he appeared to be, and given the demon's reaction to him, I imagined that I was correct.

_So Mouse lied to me,_ I thought._ I knew it._

"I'm not offering you anything," Mouse retorted. "I don't have to help you anymore."

_That's the way to tell him._

"And after all those wonderful meals we have shared," the demon said with mock disappointment. "Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?"

"Soon I won't have to hide," Mouse said. "I don't need to bargain with you."

"We shall see." The demon suddenly attacked, released a bolt of fire straight toward me and Mouse. Both of us leapt to the side, out of the way, and it hit the ground, where it burst into a fiery explosion.

I cast Winter's Grasp, temporarily freezing the demon in place. I was reluctant to touch him, knowing that my best chance to defeat him lay within my magic. As I prepared a Lightning spell, the demon broke free of the ice and continued his assault. Being a fire-based creature, he was weak to cold, and I knew that my Winter's Grasp spell had greatly weakened him. He prepared a counterattack, but I struck with my Lightning, and he went down. He faded into nothingness, and I no longer felt his presence.

"You did it!" Mouse said, sounding astonished. "You actually did it!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you might be able to…but I never thought…"

"Why did you help me?" I asked him. "You were bargaining with the demon, weren't you? So why?"

"You made me believe in you." I thought I saw a vague hint of a smile. "You're a true mage, one of the few." He sighed. "The others never had a chance. The templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you."

That goes back to the Chantry disliking mages. I imagine some of the templars want to rid the world of them for good. I wanted to ask Mouse why they would want me to fail, but the answer seemed obvious.

"I regret my part in it," he continued, "but you've shown me hope."

"What do you think you can get from me?" I demanded.

"You defeated the demon and completed your test. In time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal."

I'm known throughout the Circle as a genius when it comes to magic. I'm quick to learn even complicated spells; as an apprentice I was called Irving's star pupil. I have to wonder if Mouse saw more potential in me.

"Maybe," he said, "there's hope in that for someone as small and forgotten as me. There may be a way for me to leave here; you just have to let me in."

"The demon," I said flatly, "wasn't my real test, was he?"

"What?" Mouse looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Of course he was."

Of course, I didn't believe him. I felt my lips curl up into a snarl as I prepared to cast a spell.

"There's no need for that." Mouse smiled unpleasantly. "You are a smart one, Cassiel. The real danger of the Fade is careless trust." As he spoke, his voice changed to a demonic one. A white glow engulfed him as he rose into the air. He transformed one last time, taking the appearance of a creature I recognized as a pride demon. He disappeared, his voice ringing out.

"Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end."


	2. Between Friends

_**Saga of the Grey Wardens**_

**Chapter 2: Between Friends**

I don't remember leaving the Fade. All I know is that I awakened in the apprentice dormitories of the Circle Tower, a voice penetrating into my mind. For a moment I was unsure of where I was, but as I slowly opened my eyes, my vision slightly blurred, I realized that I was lying on a bad. I blinked, and my vision cleared.

"Are you all right?" the voice asked.

I sat up wearily, feeling somewhat drained. I realized that my long, dark red hair, which I usually kept tied at the nape of my neck, was undone. But that was a minor detail. "Jowan?" I ventured.

"You're safe now," he said. He seemed concerned. "You were carried in this morning. I hadn't even realized you'd been gone all night." He looked me over closely. "I've heard of apprentices who never come back from their Harrowings. Was it dangerous?"

"It was harrowing," I said dryly.

Jowan raised an eyebrow. He'd never been very fond of my sarcastic quips.

"You know I can't tell you," I said, growing serious, "even as a friend."

"So much for friendship," he muttered. He shook his head. "Either way, you get to move to the mages' quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for _my_ Harrowing."

"They will when you're ready," I said, attempting to reassure him.

"I've been here longer than you have," he went on. "Sometimes I think they just don't want to test me."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?"

Jowan sighed. "I'm afraid of what will happen to me," he admitted. "You do the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquility, or you die. That's how it works."

"You worry too much," I said, finally getting off the bed. I idly dusted off my sleeves as I stood before my friend. "They're not going to kill you."

"They might not," he replied, "but the Rite of Tranquility is just as bad, maybe worse." He paused for a second. "You've seen the Tranquil, haven't you? Like Owain?"

I gave a nod, and he continued.

"He's so cold—no, not even that, there's just…nothing in him. It's like he's dead, but still walking. His eyes, his voice…they're lifeless."

I thought for a moment, remembering my previous encounters with Owain. Jowan was right, I realized. And it was frightening.

"He was made Tranquil," Jowan said, as if reading my thoughts. "I don't know how, but he was cut off from the Fade. His magic abilities are gone; so are his dreams and emotions."

"That's awful," I said quietly. "But still, it's an option for those who fear the Harrowing."

"Yes," Jowan agreed, "but the Circle also forces Tranquility on those they feel are weak."

I frowned. "That's terrible."

"It's also used on apprentices they think would be too dangerous as mages." He sighed, as if remembering something. "I shouldn't waste your time, Cassiel. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up."

I gave a slight tilt of my head. "What for?"

"He didn't tell me," he answered, "but you shouldn't keep him waiting. You'll find him upstairs." He offered me a small smile. "We can talk later."

I nodded again, and the two of us parted. I walked over to one of the vanities and picked up a hair band, which I used to retie my ponytail. I took a moment to study my features in the mirror, looking into my own dark brown eyes. As an elf, I'm smaller than the average human, but that never bothered me much. My appearance, however, could easily lead one to assume I'm a woman, if seen from a distance. I chuckled quietly at the thought.

As I started out of the dormitory, I overheard two female apprentices talking. They didn't seem to notice that I was within earshot.

"Why do you even care? Are you his best friend now?"

"I'm just curious! Cullen said it was the quickest Harrowing he's ever seen. Cassiel must be really talented."

I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. I hurried past the two of them before they even acknowledged my presence. I made my way through the tower corridors, occasionally passing by apprentices who offered simple greetings. I paid little heed to the patrolling templars; I often made it a habit of not bothering them. There were a few who were actually friendly, but they still had a job to do, watching out for signs of corruption amongst us mages.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice that I had reached the stairway to the second floor. I ascended them, eager to know why Irving had summoned me. I found him in the senior mages' quarters, speaking to Greagoir and a dark-haired, bearded man who looked like a formidable warrior. The three were engaged in a heated discussion, and at first they didn't see me approach.

"Many have already gone to Ostagar," Greagoir was saying, "including most of the senior mages. We've committed enough of our own to this war effort!"

"Your own?" Irving said dubiously. He spoke calmly, as he almost always did. There have been times that I've seen him angry, but those are rare occasions. "Since when have you felt kinship with mages? Or are you merely afraid to let them out from under Chantry supervision?"

"How dare you suggest—"

Greagoir's retort was cut off by the bearded man. "Gentlemen, please," he said. He gestured to me. "Irving, someone is here to see you."

Irving turned toward me, smiling through his grey beard. "If it isn't our new brother in the Circle. Come, child."

I approached, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I hate walking into the middle of an argument.

"You're obviously busy," said Greagoir with a hint of disdain. "We'll discuss this later." He departed, vanishing out into the hall.

"Now, then." Irving nodded to the stranger. "This, Cassiel, is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."

The Grey Wardens are an order of warriors whose duty it is to defeat the darkspawn and end their Blight after they have corrupted one of the old gods. There had been four Blights previously; humanity believed that in the last one, the darkspawn were permanently defeated. But I knew better. They had merely been driven underground, and I had no doubt the dwarves were constantly battling them. They were constantly seeking a god to turn into an archdemon, which, I'd heard, had the form of a dragon. Those aren't pleasant thoughts.

In any case, I was in awe to stand in the presence of a Grey Warden, and I'm sure Irving knew that.

"I'm honored!" I said after I found my voice. Rarely do I lose my composure. I felt embarrassed to act in such a way, like a child meeting a hero. My cheeks burned and I coughed, hoping someone would change the subject. Both Irving and Duncan seemed amused by this, but then they grew serious again.

"You've heard about the war brewing in the south, yes?" Irving said. I nodded, and he continued. "Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar."

I took a deep breath, calming myself. "I would like to help defend Ferelden," I said. "At least it would put my magic to good use."

"With the darkspawn invading," Duncan stated, "we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle."

"They've come aboveground, right?"

"They have formed into a horde in the Korcari Wilds and threaten to invade north into the valley," Duncan explained. "I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight."

"Duncan," Irving spoke up, holding up a hand, "you're worrying the poor lad. This is a happy day for him."

Duncan made a low sound in his throat. "We live in troubled times, my friend," he pointed out.

"We should seize moments of levity in such times." Irving turned to me. "The Harrowing is behind you, Cassiel. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi."

_My phylactery,_ I mused. _So they'll have a way to track me should I go rogue from the Circle._

"Thank you, First Enchanter," I said simply.

"Excuse me," Duncan said, "but what is this phylactery?"

"Blood," Irving began, "is taken from all apprentices when they come to the tower and preserved in special vials."

"So they can be hunted if they turn apostate," Duncan guessed.

_My thoughts exactly._

"We have few choices." Irving folded his arms. "The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our powers responsibly." He then looked to me and motioned toward a nearby table. On it were robes that I recognized as those worn by real mages. Beside the robes were a wooden staff and a ring which, upon closer inspection, bore the Circle's insignia.

"Wear these proudly," Irving said. "You have earned them."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said again. "If you'll excuse me a moment." I took the items and headed for one of the dressing rooms. It didn't take long before I finished changing, then I reemerged as I slipped on the ring, looking and feeling like a true mage at last.

_Now if only I weren't a prisoner of the Circle._

"How do I look?" I asked, trying to hide my eagerness.

"You look marvelous," Irving said sincerely. "Now then, take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours."

"I will, thank you."

"And I will return to my quarters," Duncan announced.

"Cassiel," said Irving, as if remembering something, "would you please escort Duncan to his quarters?"

"It would be my pleasure," I said quickly.

Even as an apprentice I had been to the second floor of the tower, so I knew my way around. I started out of the room, and Duncan followed. Along the way to the guest rooms, we talked a little, and I learned a bit more about the darkspawn and the Grey Wardens. Even from that little bit of conversation, I came to the conclusion that Duncan was kind, if firm and dedicated to his calling.

We reached the guest room in which Duncan was staying. I was reluctant to leave, eager to speak more with him.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes, there is," I replied. "Just a question, if you don't mind. How many mages have joined the king's army?"

"When he sent out the call, the Circle of Ferelden only sent seven mages to Ostagar."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Just seven?"

Duncan continued, "I asked King Cailan's permission to come here and seek a greater commitment."

"How many mages do you need?"

"I hope to place one or two within every contingent. We cannot do with just seven." He looked me over, as if contemplating something. "Mages," he went on, "will make all the difference in battle. Darkspawn have magic of their own, and our resources must exceed theirs."

"Do you think I could join the king's army?" I asked.

"Do you?"

"Yes," I answered with a nod. "I think I could be of use." I paused. I wanted to keep talking to him, but I was worried that I was pestering him. "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"

Duncan chuckled. "No, not at all."

I smiled a little. "I should be going, anyway."

"Of course. Don't let me keep you."

I left the room. Outside it, I found Jowan waiting for me.

"There you are," he said. "Are you done?"

"I think so." I eyed him suspiciously. "Were you following me?"

"Does that really matter?" He seemed on edge, and was keeping his voice down. "I need to talk to you. Do you remember what we discussed earlier?"

"Why are you whispering?" The more we spoke, the less I liked it.

"I just want to make sure we're not overheard." He glanced over his shoulder, but relaxed, if slightly, when he saw no one approaching. Looking back to me, he said, "We should go somewhere else. It's best not to talk here."

"You're starting to worry me."

"I've been…troubled." Jowan frowned. "I'll explain. Just come with me."

A silence fell between us as he started to lead the way down the corridor. I followed, unsure of what he wanted to tell me. Whatever it was, I was sure I wouldn't like it. Of course, that was probably what set my fate in motion, the moment I decided to follow him.

We arrived at one of the tower chapels near the senior mages' quarters. Jowan hurried over to a young woman who was dressed in the robes of a Chantry initiate. "We should be safe here," he told me.

"All right," I said. "What's going on, Jowan?"

"I few months ago," he explained, "I told you I met a girl, didn't I? This is Lily."

"An initiate?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's forbidden. You know that. But on the other hand, I was beginning to doubt her existence."

"I was afraid to tell anyone," Jowan went on. "Lily was becoming a Chantry priest. She's not allowed to have…relationships." He sighed in frustration. "If anyone finds out, we'll both be in trouble."

I looked between the two of them. Jowan was one of my closest friends, and I knew I could not betray him, no matter what. I had never been in love, so I could not truly understand his feelings, but I would not let my loyalty to him waver. "I won't tell anyone, Jowan," I said after a long moment. "I promise."

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. "I knew you'd stand by me!" He regained his composure, growing serious again. "But there is something else. Lily's not the real reason I wanted to talk to you."

I didn't like his tone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll be going through the Harrowing," he said, "and I know why. They're going to make me Tranquil."

My breath caught in my throat as my heart skipped several beats. For a split second, I was very afraid for Jowan. "That's terrible! Why would they do that?"

"There's a rumor," he said. "People think I'm a blood mage."

Let me explain. Blood magic is forbidden. Put simply, it allows the mage in question to use blood to cast his or her spells. Legends say that it was the first form of magic to exist in the world. Blood mages often wound themselves to use their own blood to fuel their powers. I had never seen one, but I'd heard frightening stories about them.

"I saw the document on Greagoir's desk," Lily said. "It authorized the rite on Jowan, and Irving had signed it."

"You know I'm not a blood mage." Jowan looked at me pleadingly. "It's not safe for me here. I need to escape; I need to destroy my phylactery. We need your help with this, Cassiel. We can't do it on our own."

I stood in silence, weighing my options. I owed it to Jowan to help him; he was just as much of a prisoner of the Circle as I was, but in even greater danger. I became determined not to let him down, so I nodded firmly. "I'll help. Before you know it you'll be free, Jowan."

The risk was great, needless to say. If any of us were caught, we would all be punished. But still, I couldn't turn my back on a man who was probably my best friend.

"Thank you," Lily said sincerely. "We will never forget this."

"So what's your plan?" I asked.

"I can get us into the repository," she said, "but there's a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door. The first enchanter and the knight-commander each hold one key." She shook her head. "We can't get both keys, but…" She smiled slightly. "What is a door to mages?"

"So we break through it," I said, catching on quickly. "That shouldn't be an issue. I just need to charge up a Flame Blast spell and melt the lock."

Lily brightened. "Freedom awaits. Let's go."

* * *

We had returned to the first floor and were now standing before the stairs leading to the tower basement. I checked around quickly, making sure we were not seen. Satisfied that there was no one nearby, I motioned toward the door at the bottom of the step. Lily and Jowan hurried down, and I followed close behind.

The basement was dimly lit, even with the torches along the walls, which, strangely, also provided little warmth. Regardless, there was enough light to make our way around. It still felt more like a tomb. We turned a corner in the corridor, coming across another door.

"The Chantry calls this the Victim's Door," Lily said as I studied it. "It's built of two hundred and seventy-seven planks, one for each original templar. It's a reminder of the danger all those cursed with magic pose."

_Cursed,_ I repeated to myself. _That's right. The Chantry thinks we're cursed._

"So how do we open it?" I asked aloud.

"It can only be opened by a mage and a templar entering together," Lily explained. "The templar provides the password, which primes the ward, and the mage touches it with mana, to release it." She paused, then added as an afterthought, "The ward only responds to one who has been through the Harrowing. That's why we need you, Cassiel."

"Then you have the password?" She nodded. "So it doesn't have to be a templar?" I guessed. "Just someone from the Chantry?"

"Yes." She turned to the door. "First, I'll say the password, then you cast a spell." She held up her hand. "Sword of the Maker," she murmured, "tears of the Fade."

In response to her words, there was a faint sound, like magic being dispelled. I quickly cast Arcane Bolt, which caused the ward to disappear, as Lily had said. The door opened, and we passed through. Several feet in front of us stood another door, the one that led to the phylactery chamber. Jowan nodded at me, and I started to cast a Flame Blast spell.

Nothing happened.

"Blast it," I muttered. "There must be a ward here, too—only this one negates magic."

"That's it, then," Lily said, heavily disappointed. "We can't get in. We're finished."

"Don't give up so easily," I told her firmly. "We'll find another way." I gestured toward another door nearby. "That probably leads to another part of the repository. If we're lucky, we'll find another way in." It was doubtful, but I was just trying to keep their spirits up.

I led the way. This door was not sealed, so with a Flame Blast I was able to destroy the lock. I hesitated momentarily, a strange feeling washing over me. It felt like we were not alone, in the presence of unseen foes. Slowly, I opened the door. An animated suit of armor suddenly lunged at me, and I ducked back to avoid the swing of its sword, which threatened to decapitate me. I swiftly cast Winter's Grasp, but it broke through the ice easily and came at me again.

It was a sentinel, no doubt placed in the repository to dispatch intruders.

Behind me, Jowan cast a Lightning spell. The sphere of electricity flew past me, striking the sentinel. We hung back, out of the range of its blade. I released another Flame Blast spell, engulfing the armor in a blaze. It seemed unfazed, but I knew we were, in fact, doing damage to it.

"Together, Jowan!" I called. I sent more another Flame Blast, and Jowan did the same, our spells merging together into a large burst of fire, overwhelming the sentinel. As the blaze died, our foe fell to the ground, where it lay motionless, defeated.

_What other obstacles will we find?_ I wondered as I peered through the open doorway. Seeing nothing, I stepped through, clutching my staff. I heard the footsteps of my companions behind me, and I felt mana well up within Jowan, indicating that he was ready to cast spells at a second's notice.

I glanced around a corner, motioning for the others to halt. Two more sentinels were up ahead, but they hadn't noticed us. I held up my hand, silently telling Lily and Jowan to stay put. I cast another Winter's Grasp spell, taking one of the sentinels by surprise and completely freezing it, if briefly. I bolted from my spot around the corner, swinging my staff at the frozen enemy and knocking it to the stone floor. I used Arcane Bolt to finish it off before it could revive.

Jowan and Lily rushed toward me to dispatch the remaining sentinel as it closed in. Lily brandished a pair of daggers that she used skillfully, while Jowan cast Lightning. They quickly disposed of it.

We passed by several rooms, which we checked, but found no way into the chamber we sought. The repository was quite big, however, so my hopes remained high. Occasionally I found myself attempting to cheer up Jowan, who was often discouraged even as we made progress through the tower basement. We traveled through winding corridors, guided only by the dim light of the wall torches. Along the way we encountered more sentinels, which we easily vanquished.

Soon we came to a large room full of artifacts. Jowan hurried over to a bookcase against the wall, examining it. "I think the phylactery chamber's on the other side," he said. "Just a moment." With some effort he pushed the bookcase to the side, revealing the wall that it had concealed. It looked strangely fragile.

"There must be some way…" I trailed off, eyeing a catlike statue nearby. It was conveniently placed, facing the once-hidden wall. I stepped behind it, an idea forming in my mind. I cast Flame Blast on the statue, which amplified it, giving the spell enough power to destroy the bricks of the wall segment it faced. I approached the new opening and peered through it.

On the other side, I saw the phylactery chamber.


	3. Recruited

_**Saga of the Grey Wardens**_

**Chapter 3: Recruited**

"We made it!" Jowan said excitedly. "You did it, Cassiel!"

"We're not done yet," I pointed out. I fell silent, checking the chamber for foes. To my relief, and slight puzzlement, there were none. I nodded to my companions, and we stepped into the room. It was chilled, somehow unlike the coolness of the repository. I ascended a set of stairs near the entrance I had created, finding, at the top, a table and several shelves full of vials containing blood.

"My phylactery!" Jowan exclaimed, grabbing a vial from the table. "We found it…" He shook his head, showing it to us. "This little thing stands between me and freedom. It's so easy…" With that, he dropped it, and it shattered on the stone floor, the contents forming a small, crimson pool. "Thank you, Cassiel. For everything."

"Let's get out of here," I suggested quickly. "The quicker, the better."

My companions nodded their agreement. As before, I led the way. It wasn't long before we managed to retrace our steps, arriving back at the basement entrance. We hurried out, but we stopped in alarm at the sight of who was coming toward us.

"So what you said was true, Irving," Greagoir said flatly. He came to a stop, turning toward Lily with a frown. "An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed." He studied her closely. "She's in control of her own mind—not the thrall of the blood mage, then." His frown deepened. "Nonetheless, she has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished."

"How can you say that?" I demanded. "Jowan's not a blood mage! He'd never—"

"And _you_," he interrupted, turning on me. "You've just become a true mage, and already you're flouting the rules of the Circle."

"I'm disappointed in you, Cassiel," Irving said in his usual calm voice, but I could tell he was angry. He left it at that.

"Enough," Greagoir said. "As knight-commander of the templars, I sentence this blood mage to death."

At those words, I protectively stepped in front of Jowan, ready to fight. "I won't let you! You have no proof that he's a blood mage!"

"Stand down, mage," Greagoir commanded. "You'll only make things worse for you." He turned toward Lily as he gave orders to his men. "The initiate has scorned the Chantry and ignored her vows. Take her to Aeonar."

"The mages' prison?" Lily gasped. "No, please, not there!"

That was when something snapped inside Jowan. He shoved past me, drawing a knife as he cried, "I won't let you touch her!" With that, he violently stabbed his own hand, sending blood flying. Wicked, crimson magic began to swirl around him, and as I looked on in horror, he killed several templars with a single spell. I was left speechless, petrified.

Lily shared my fear. "By the Maker! Blood magic! How could you—you said you never—"

"I dabbled!" Jowan protested. "I thought it would make me a better mage. I'm going to give it up; I just want to be with you, Lily!"

"I trusted you," she whispered. "I don't know who you are, blood mage. Stay away from me!"

Without another word, Jowan turned and fled. He was quickly gone before the survivors could recover. In a way, I understand what he was going through; he loved Lily, and would do anything for her. He was only trying to protect her.

I wanted to cry. I was heartbroken, betrayed by someone I thought I could trust.

But no one can trust blood mages.

Once I found the will to move, I hurried over to Irving to check on him. He seemed fine, but I could tell he was a little shaken.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied hesitantly. "But you—"

"Blood magic," Greagoir muttered. "I knew it. But to overcome so many—I never thought him capable of such power."

"He lied to me!" I blurted, feeling my eyes sting with the desire to cry unshed tears. I felt foolish for acting in such a manner, but I was horrified by what I had witnessed. Not even I, a sorcery genius, would dabble in blood magic. There were reasons it was forbidden, and good ones.

"None of us expected this." Irving sighed quietly as I helped him to his feet. "Are you all right, Greagoir?"

"As good as I can be given the circumstances," came the reply. Greagoir sounded like he was trying to keep his temper under control, but I couldn't blame him for being furious. "This would not have happened if you had let me act sooner!"

"Jowan destroyed his phylactery," I said.

"Then we will use every resource to track him down." Greagoir turned to Lily, who stood in meekly in a corner. "You helped a blood mage. Just look at what he's done."

"But she didn't know he was a blood mage!" I protested.

"Save your breath," Lily said. "I can speak for myself." She approached Greagoir, speaking softly. "I was his accomplice, Knight-Commander. I will accept any punishment you see fit, even Aeonar."

"Get her out of my sight," Greagoir ordered. As the remaining templars led Lily away, he turned his attention to me. "And you! You were in a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason. Your antics have made a mockery of the Circle."

"Knight-Commander, if I may…"

It was then that Duncan approached, though I did not see him before. I assumed he had been within earshot and heard everything.

"Besides looking for mages to join the king's army," he said, "I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens." He looked to Greagoir. "Irving spoke highly of Cassiel, and I would like him to join the Warden ranks."

Greagoir practically turned on Irving. "You've promised him a new Grey Warden?" he demanded.

"Cassiel would make an excellent Warden," Irving told him simply. I cheered up a little upon hearing those words, happy that he still had faith in me.

"We look for dedication in our recruits," Duncan explained. "Fighting darkspawn requires it, often at the expense of all else."

"I object," Greagoir said firmly.

_Of course you would,_ I thought.

"I do not trust this mage," he continued. "I must investigate this issue, and I will not release him to the Grey Warden."

"Mages are needed, Greagoir," Duncan said calmly. "Cassiel is needed. Worse things plague this world than blood mages—you know that." He glanced to me, and I thought I saw a hint of a smile. "I will take this youth under my wing and bear responsibility for his actions."

_As long as I get out of this infernal tower._

"I'll go," I said. "I'll join the Grey Wardens." I paused. "Thank you, First Enchanter, for everything."

And that was the end of it. Duncan led me out of the tower, and until then, few words were exchanged between us. Outside, he explained the routes we would take to Ostagar, passing through the hinterlands. He told me that the darkspawn hordes were slowly making their way north, and threatened to invade all of Ferelden, possibly even the entire world. It's a frightening thought.

* * *

We arrived at Ostagar in silence. The ruins were massive, the remains of an ancient fortress built when the Tevinter Imperium was the largest nation in the world. Duncan said that Ostagar was abandoned after the first Blight. Still, it was an impressive fortification for something that lay in ruin, and I found myself in awe. It also crossed my mind that it was an odd place for a camp, but that was probably part of the strategy, as it was so close to the darkspawn hordes.

"Duncan!" a new voice said as we approached the entrance. The speaker was a fairly young man, though clearly older than me, clad in impressive armor. He was accompanied by several guards, marking his importance.

"King Cailan!" Duncan returned. "I didn't expect—"

"A royal welcome?" the man finished for him, smiling. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

I felt uncomfortable. I had not expected the king himself to greet us. I was unprepared for such a welcome.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty," said Duncan.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side after all! Glorious!" King Cailan turned his attention to me, smiling again. It made me relax somewhat. When he spoke again, it was still to Duncan. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is he?"

"Allow me to introduce you…"

"There's no need to be so formal, Duncan," the king chided lightly. "We'll be shedding blood together, after all." To me, he said, "Might I know your name, friend?"

"I'm Cassiel," I said, surprisingly myself by keeping myself under control. "It's a pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Likewise." He looked me over. "You hail from the Circle of Magi, yes? I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?"

"Of course," I answered with a nod. "I will do my best."

"Excellent." Cailan smiled again. "We have so few mages here; another is always welcome. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostgar."

"You're too kind, Your Majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short," he said abruptly, "but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan held up a hand to halt him momentarily. "Your uncle," he told him, "sends his greetings. Redcliffe forces should be here in less than a week."

"Ha!" Cailan folded his arms, almost smirking. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"You sound very confident of that," I said with a slight tilt of my head.

"Overconfident, some might say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan chuckled.

"Your Majesty," Duncan ventured, "I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as quickly as you might wish."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight," Cailan said. "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales!"

I couldn't help but smile slightly. The king reminded me of a child, in a way, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He went on, "A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god…" He sighed, though his spirits were not dampened. "But I suppose this will have to do." He chuckled again. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

After the king and his guards departed, Duncan turned to me. "What he said is true. They've already won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"You don't sound very reassured, though," I commented. We started into the ruins. I walked alongside him as we continued our discussion.

"The darkspawn hordes are still growing in number," he said. "They look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to rely solely on my feeling."

"Why not?" I asked. "He seems to regard the Wardens highly."

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable."

I nodded slowly, and said nothing.

"In any case," Duncan went on, "we must proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

I wanted to ask about the ritual, as it was the first time he'd mentioned it, but I refrained. I was sure I would learn about it when the time came. So instead I said, "A hot meal would be nice first." And it was true. I was starving.

He chuckled. "Agreed. We have until nightfall to begin the ritual. It's brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"What do you need me to do?"

"For now," he said, "just explore the camp as you wish. There are two other Grey Wardens here, Felix and Alistair. I would like you to seek them out."

I nodded again. "All right."

"Until then," he continued, "I have business I must attend to."

With that, we parted, and he crossed the large bridge that led to the bulk of Ostagar. He was soon gone from sight, leaving me to ponder my next course of action. I didn't want to seek out Felix and Alistair just yet; I would do that after I made myself familiar with the area. And after that, I assumed, I could have that hot meal I'd mentioned.

I made my way across the bridge, passing by several soldiers in the process. There were many tents, and I noticed one in particular that I assumed to be the king's, given the presence of a guard just outside it. He nodded to me as I passed, and I returned the wordless greeting.

Eventually I noticed a mage standing under a particularly large tree. She was an older woman, probably several decades my elder. She wore the robes of a senior mage, and had the air of a healer, but I didn't recall meeting her previously. I approached, and she noticed me almost immediately.

"Greetings, young man," she said. "You just passed the Harrowing, did you not?"

"Yes," I answered. "My name is Cassiel. I passed it shortly before Duncan recruited me."

"So you're the new recruit." She smiled. "Duncan is not a man easily impressed. You should be proud." She straightened. "My name is Wynne."

"A pleasure, ma'am."

"Please," she said, sounding amused, "there's no need for formalities."

_You sound almost like the king,_ I thought.

"Good luck to you on the battlefield," she continued. "To us all, in fact."

"King Cailan thinks the battle will go well," I commented.

"He must always seem confident," Wynne said, "but his behavior affects the troops' morale. He is a fine man, however." She sighed quietly, changing the subject. "To defeat the darkspawn we must all work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."

"You've faced darkspawn before?"

"Stragglers, yes—not the vast horde." She paused. "I wonder, how much do you know about the connection between darkspawn and the Fade?"

"Nothing," I admitted. "All I know is that the Fade is where you go when you dream. Nothing about darkspawn."

"Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body," Wynne explained, "whether it's to dream or to die, it passes into the Fade."

"But darkspawn aren't dream spirits, are they?"

"No," she answered. "They were once the souls of men."

"So the Chantry says," I remarked. "But is it true?"

"It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering, or it may be true."

I made a thoughtful sound in my throat. "At least it's something to ponder."

She nodded her agreement, then said, "I'm sure Duncan has more important things for you to do than talk to me."


End file.
